


Demons, Daggers, and Dragons

by InquisitorsFancyHats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, General Shenanigans, multiplayer characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorsFancyHats/pseuds/InquisitorsFancyHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a miracle they got any work done, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons, Daggers, and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> An anon over on tumblr sent me a prompt for Isabela and Zither, and Thorton and Luka managed to wiggle their way in. Had a lot of fun with this and a good way to start working on the MP characters.

“Ooooooohhh- There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red, who came riding-”

Thorton squinted suspiciously over the top of the map he was reading. “I don’t know this song,” he muttered. Luka shrugged, but started snapping her fingers in rhythm with Zither’s singing. 

“Ignore him, he’ll get distracted eventually,” Isabela said, as Zither went on to describe Ragnar’s run-in with someone named Matilda. It was all very gruesome and probably Fereldan. 

And sure enough, Zither tripped over a root, smacked himself with his lute, and lost his train of thought. “Maker have mercy, the trees are so violent!” he declared, brushing some dirt from his coat. “I don’t know how people can live here. It’s so dirty.”

“Thorton lived in a snowdrift!” Luka helpfully supplied.

“I was avoiding demons,” the ranger cut in, stuffing the map back in his pack. “And it was only for two days. I didn’t put out a welcome mat.” 

Luka fiddled with a pinecone, and then kicked it across a stream. It exploded. Nobody bothered to ask what the alchemist had done to it. 

The abandoned castle was in sight, and Zither kept up a lively tune. They moved quickly, but whether it was his magic or their desire to get away from the third round of “Magister Scuttle-bum” was anyone’s guess. 

They had barely stepped foot across the half-destroyed threshold when a dragon went sailing by, spitting fire. 

Luka gasped in delight. Zither began to strum a funeral dirge, humming glumly under his breath. 

And there were demons. Of course there were demons. There were always demons. 

“This reminds me of the time Hawke and I went to the Blooming Rose,” Isabela sighed dreamily as she sliced through a pride demon’s leg. It roared, exploded, and covered them all in black demon-goop. She laughed to herself. “Apostitutes.” 

“Isn’t that the barn band out of the Anderfels?”

“No, Zither.”

He didn’t seem convinced but another wave of angry demons distracted them. By the time they were done, half of the walkway was on fire and Luka looked particularly pleased. “I think I should add wyvern poison,” she said, as if she was commenting on the weather. The dwarf leaned over Isabela’s shoulder as the pirate picked a door lock. “You hunted wyverns, right? Is the poison as good as they say? Would it work on demons or only regular people?”

Isabela raised an eyebrow as the door clicked open. “It’s strong enough to make a mabari ill.” 

The alchemist clapped her hands. “Sounds perfect! I’ll put in a requisition order and find some test subjects-”

“DRAGON!” 

At Thorton’s call, Zither blasted out a quick tune, threw up a shield, and managed to completely miss the ranger. Thorton shrieked as he was promptly set on fire. 

“Never fear, my friend! Zither is here to soothe your wounds with a lively tune I composed myself! I call it Halla Back Girl!” Zither hurried over, already beating out an aggressive jingle. Judging from the sounds Thorton was making, the song wasn’t helping all that much. 

More demons and several explosions later, the group finally found themselves tromping towards the castle’s courtyard. “We should have brought Korbin,” Luka complained, wiping the demon guts from her daggers. “I’m tired of being the bait for all these fights.” 

“What, so we have to listen to him talk about those darkspawn he held off in the Deep Roads again?”

Isabela let out a laugh. “Somebody’s in a sour mood,” she said, glancing over at Thorton. The ranger, who was lightly singed around the edges, mumbled something under his breath. “After we finish up here, drinks are on me. You certainly need to lighten up, dear.”

Luka reached up to tap Isabela’s shoulder. “Can you teach us some new drinking songs? Zither only knows the boring one about the Warden and the nug. It doesn’t even rhyme.”

Even with his mask on, Zither managed to look offended. 

It was entirely possible that they would have been subjected to the long and detailed history of the slant rhyming technique, but the castle’s high dragon was a fantastic distraction. The combination of fireballs, a small pack of dragonlings, and one very angry high dragon made conversation difficult. 

On the dragon’s third round around the courtyard, Luka finally got a word in. “Thorton!” the alchemist called as the dragon swooped down to land. “Mines!” 

The resulting explosion was so large that it literally catapulted the high dragon over the edge and into the gorge below. It shrieked, landed with a crash, and went silent. 

The four agents peeked over the edge, half expecting to get a face-full of fire. But there was nothing. “Hmm. Well, I’ve never really fought a dragon on this… scale,” Isabela joked, grinning. Luka snorted. Thorton pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Well done, friends!” Zither cheered, starting up a lively jig. “The histories will remember us for our mighty deeds as the Inquisition’s dragon slayers!” He spun on the spot, lost his footing, and tipped over the edge. Zither let out a screech of terror and a a chorus of discordant jangles accompanied him as he slid down the mountainside. He landed with a thunk. A moment later a weak “…dead sexy!” drifted up from the bottom.


End file.
